Antennas or other devices emitting electromagnetic waves are usually configured to emit electromagnetic waves with predetermined characteristics such as frequencies or within predetermined frequency bands. Besides these desired emissions, the antennas or the devices also emit electromagnetic waves outside of the predetermined frequency bands.
For performance tests of antennas or other devices emitting electromagnetic waves, it is important to identify these spurious (i.e. out of band) emissions of the device under test as these spurious emissions lower the overall power efficiency of the device under test in the desired frequency bands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a measurement system as well as a method for operating a measurement system that is capable of identifying spurious emissions of a device under test in an easy and efficient manner.